


光

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Summary: 8000+又粗又长 实在忍不了自己絮絮叨叨的文风 明天开始矫正





	光

**Author's Note:**

> 8000+又粗又长 实在忍不了自己絮絮叨叨的文风 明天开始矫正

江南的四月天，拢在了一片飘着潇潇细雨的水色之中。接连半月不停的雨绕着整座城市上空转了三圈，终于趁着一个清风徐徐的午间，偃旗息鼓。日头从云端里探出些眉目，却遣不散积蓄已久的阴沉、潮湿。

宋璟顺着地窖的天窗一抬头，便是一缕阳光落在眉梢。

他微微动了动鞋尖，却不慎将倚靠在墙边的洋酒瓶子碰倒了，暗红的酒液淌得木地板上到处都是，连裤脚都染上了几点斑驳的酒色。他心头一股莫名的烦躁，垂着眼沉寂了片刻，抬腕倏地将手畔三四只盛了残酒的高脚杯全部推倒了。

宋璟微微转动了下僵硬的肩背，心里默默地数，已经过去五天了吧。

风平浪静的沪上生活，被五日前一场突如其来的叛党活动打破了。

延安来沪获取情报的第三小队被76号擒了个正着，除却三位殉国的烈士，还出了个枪口下变了阵的怕死鬼。进了76号没半天，转眼人模狗样地走着出来了，俨然一副汉奸模样。顶上命令不过一晚便到了杜珉峥宋璟这组，一纸电文寥寥几字，“虎丘路76号，急货，速查。”

杜宋二人本按部就班安排好了刺杀计划，奈何变节这场大火，烧得比意料中更快。

宋璟近几日总是夜里惊醒，心神不宁，杜珉峥说他操劳过度，便将他指派到港口去盯入港的货船。口岸人员混杂，各界安插的眼线借着平平无奇的身份掩护，靠眼神便能传递消息。他借着在阳亭歇脚抽烟的功夫，便听到令人胆寒的消息。

昨日76号在长岭路揭了一处地下党窝点，抓了三位，连夜押进去审了，领头的那位腰杆子硬，没熬过天亮便沉着一口气儿去了，打听起来，好似姓朱。

宋璟只觉得一阵刺骨的寒意攀着脊柱一路向上。朱至华组织内级别不低，昨夜被捕，单向下线立即全部切断，情报链就此近乎断裂了一半。眼见着那叛党这狗急乱咬人的架势，捅出精心安插在政府岗位里的杜宋二人也不过是时间问题，宋璟久违地慌乱了起来。

傍晚间突如其来地下了一场经久不退的暴雨，杜珉宇打电话来说是外出采买被困在了百货公司，闹着要杜珉峥去接他。杜珉峥处理完公务，急急忙忙开车去接。

杜珉峥路过时瞥了眼宋璟的办公室，空无一人。他去保卫室打听，说是三四点钟的时候处理口岸的紧急事务去了。

雨愈下愈大，百货公司还困了个心急如焚的杜珉宇。杜珉峥来不及细想，匆匆离开。

与此同时，宋璟驱车孤身前往城郊。据线人来报，那汉奸章世在城郊一处仓库私底下搞了个专做白面走私的窝点，明面上是家像模像样的服装厂，实际经不起查。每逢周四固定“上货”，眼下章世被多方监视，还是跌进钱眼里出不来，甘愿拿小命去换二两纹银，老奸巨猾地打通了关系，趁着暴雨，带了七八个配枪的特务摸过来了。

宋璟倚在一处视线盲区的墙根，从风衣内胆里摸出漆黑的枪，压低，上膛。身形瘦削的男人紧贴着水泥墙，眼底沉着一片腥红的血色。

他脑海里猛地出现了杜珉峥那张平和且略带笑意的面孔，指尖无意间抖动了下，触手一片湿冷。

雨近乎织成一片细而密的帘，宋璟却眼都不眨静候在原地。夹在这场歇斯底里的暴雨中听不分明的车声渐近，他屏住呼吸。

砰——

宋璟猛地抽回了思绪，后知后觉地发现衬衫已经被冷汗浸润，湿漉漉地黏在后背。

他抬手想去取不远处地面上陈置的酒杯，才使出三分力来把住杯肚，便牵扯到右臂一阵撕裂似的剧痛。他触电似的指尖一抖，那易碎的精致事物又一次在散落在一地狼藉之中。

宋璟近乎拒绝回忆五天前发生的那一幕。

他不愿去想雨夜中，那场差异悬殊的角逐。宋璟高阶军校出身，有留洋经历，实战经验丰富，常在杜珉峥面前自诩暗战届数一数二的名流。拥有这般傲人履历的宋璟，却在暴雨激战中，被一颗子弹贯穿了右臂。

章世如愿被一枪射穿了太阳穴，送去见了阎王爷。就在他清扫几个不堪入目的残党时，他忽而察觉到右臂一热，伴随着炸开的剧痛。

他近乎已经回忆不起来最后是如何将几人击毙，狼狈不堪地逃离那处炼狱的。城中的小诊所断然是无法去的，拖着病体到弄堂里一处熟识的诊所草草处理了伤口，靠两支止痛针咬着牙连夜把车开回了百公里外的苏州。

他托人给杜珉峥带话请假，说是老家的亲戚托他回去处理些棘手的私事，约莫着两周左右才能回来。

距苏州城里四十分钟车程的远郊酒窖，成了近一周内宋璟唯一的落脚点。

那处酒窖本是宋夫年轻时盘下来带宋璟母子度假用的，后来夫妻双双移居国外，酒窖便被宋璟发展起来做些生意。酒窖里多是些上了年纪的老妇和几位雇来帮工的乡间少年人，只知道宋璟是有钱人家的少爷，并不识几个大字的老幼妇孺对宋璟的身份一概不知。

右臂的贯穿伤尽管被潦草处理过，还是给宋璟带来了连绵不断的发热。

他夜夜大汗淋漓地从噩梦中惊醒，章世惨死前那张狰狞可怖的面孔步步逼近，张着血盆大口，尖厉的指甲陷入他灼痛的伤处。

酒窖地下室里囤积的陈酿成了他入睡的唯一方式。厂里帮工的老妇总是在午间窃窃私语，议论那颓然的少爷许是受了情伤，日日躲在地下室里，一待就是一整天，借酒消愁。

宋璟借着三分酒劲倚在墙根昏昏欲睡，头顶的窗子外却响起一阵窸窸窣窣的嘈杂。他只微微抬了抬眼皮，想撑着身子起来探个究竟，脚下却虚浮着软了软。

他竖起耳朵听，仅有一人的脚步声，急却稳健。那串脚步声在院里转了转，伴着几声听不真切的低语，紧接着像是推门进了内间。

宋璟猛地睁开眼睛。

那人径直朝他所在的地下室来了。

宋璟一时不顾起身时牵出来的手臂剧痛，踉踉跄跄着就要摸着地下室的一处小门仓皇而去，掠过了一地杯盏破碎的狼藉。他手摸到阴暗里那扇后门，忽而顿了一下，似是在质疑自己毫无缘由的慌张。

正待他犹豫不决时，正门被人推开了。

酒窖地下室的木门因为潮湿和不见阳光，推拉时会传来一阵刺耳的吱嘎声。

宋璟僵硬着脖颈，颓然垂下了搭在门板上的左手。他的侧脸沉浸在阳光投射不到的阴影中，咬上了苍白的下唇。余光触碰到伫立在门口的男人身形，心跳一时急促成一段加快了速度的击鼓声。

他微微一侧身，佯装不经意地将绷带层层缠绕的右臂藏在身后。

宋璟控制不住颤抖不停的指尖，终于做足了思想准备转过身来，强行牵出一张伤痛之下惨淡无光的笑脸，声音沙哑不堪。

“好久不见。”

男人裹着一身外界带进来的湿冷，极具压迫性地桎梏着宋璟的手臂欺身压来，逼得宋璟踉跄着向后退了两步。

宋璟抬眼去望近在咫尺的那张面孔，阔别几日，杜珉峥眼下沉着一片沧桑的青黄，漆黑的瞳仁里沉着一片未经丝毫掩饰的惊涛骇浪。他粗重的呼吸落在宋璟鼻尖，旋即委身噙住了身下人的双唇。

杜珉峥似是耗尽了气力的溺水旅人，抓住了宋璟这根孱弱不堪的稻草。男人尖厉的虎牙缠上宋璟凉而薄的下唇反复舔舐，贪婪地在他口腔中汲取能够证明爱人存活着的全部气息。

宋璟被他死死压在湿冷的墙面上，承受着爱人歇斯底里地侵略。

他将要抖着双唇去回应杜珉峥，后颈便被一双冰凉的手紧紧拿捏住。杜珉峥一只手扯着他的肩将他翻了个面，直冲着墙，随后膝弯被狠狠地踢中了。他痛得闷哼一声，双腿一软便硬生生磕在冰凉的木地板上，发出砰地一声。

这一过程发生得太快，宋璟才抽回思绪，开始扭动着双肩挣扎起来。奈何杜珉峥单手摁在他左肩，沉沉地施了力，压得他动弹不得。

他挣扎着去躲避杜珉峥抽他皮带的手，奈何杜珉峥动作既快又重，单手盘上他皮带暗扣，再一抬手便将他腰间松垮系着的那条漆黑皮带抽走了。

杜珉峥沉着气力将他双肩压着贴在地板上，刻意避开了他右臂尚未恢复的旧伤。宋璟肩胛处的骨头猛然磕碰到坚硬的木质，疼得他皱了皱眉。

宋璟心头顿生一股慌乱，他垂着微颤的眼睫，试图与之辩驳，声音还带着些喑哑，“杜珉峥，别这样。除了动用武力，还有其他的沟通方式。”

杜珉峥并不想听他无边无际的混蛋话，轻飘飘的视线扫到一旁散落一地的酒瓶、碎盏，冷哼一声，将皮带暗扣一处握在手心，不多言便向地上匍匐着试图撑起的宋璟挥去。

宋璟被劈头盖脸砸来的痛楚逼出了一声压抑着的痛呼，那粗重的皮带如同滚了火的铁钩一般，不分部位地向他身后砸去。宋璟只穿一条单薄的青灰色西裤，后臀、大腿、膝弯无一不受难，杜珉峥下了死手，每一记都仿若破竹之势，击打在布料上带起一片陈闷闷的声响。不出二三十下，他整片后背已经裹了一层冷汗。

杜珉峥下颌线紧绷着，只是机械般的逮着宋璟打着颤躲避的身后落鞭，对眼下被抽得蜷缩起来的爱人惨状熟视无睹。

身后剧痛如火如荼地累计起来，宋璟痛得后背紧绷，肩颈软软地耷拉着。他却不知为何与杜珉峥较量起来，倔强着不愿发出一丝呻吟哭叫，只是将左手握拳填入了口中，堵住了近乎压抑不住的痛呼。

宋璟痛极，试图撑着手臂躲开身后疾风骤雨般的抽打，却不慎狠狠牵扯到了右臂的枪伤。

剧痛逼得他一时眼前发黑，他“呜——”地滚出一声含了无尽痛楚的悲鸣，瘦弱的肩胛高高昂起，复而又侧着肩膀跌在了地面上。

杜珉峥闻声骤然停下了手，一双眼熬得通红。

宋璟下身衣料被他抽出一片凌乱的褶皱，隔着衣物便能看出高肿起一圈有余的臀肉仍在控制不住地颤抖着。痛极的爱人脊背弓成了虾米似的，被冷汗打湿的碎发黏在侧脸上，只露出一对噙着浓浓痛楚的眉梢。

杜珉峥蹲下身去查看宋璟的伤，宋璟佝偻着脊背去躲他伸过来的手。杜珉峥刻意与之较劲，哪怕宋璟吸着气小幅度向后蹭着，他仍是略显粗鲁地将他左臂拽着拖过来，长吸一口气，挽起了宋璟蹭了一层薄灰的衬衣袖子。

一圈圈白色绷带缠绕在宋璟削瘦的右上臂上，变成褐色的血迹已然浸润了包裹严实的层层绷带，显露出些星星点点的斑驳。

杜珉峥几乎一瞬间又被他拱起了滔天怒火，指尖都在控制不住地抖。

那处枪伤极近右肩，再往上三寸便极有可能伤及动脉。那绷带上的干涸血色将宋璟草草处理伤口和受伤后颠沛流离的行为显露得一干二净。

宋璟侧身伏在地上，将火辣辣的伤处腾空着，低垂着眉眼任由他摆弄。他刚喘顺了两口气，还未将方才的疼痛悉数咽下，又一次被杜珉峥扯着未受伤的那只手臂，摁到了角落里一只装红酒的木箱上。

宋璟闷哼一声，胯骨刚好卡在了尖厉的木箱盖边缘。

杜珉峥沉着一口火气，略显粗鲁地去扯宋璟松垮着堆在腰间的外裤。宋璟起初还试图拧着腰身反抗，直至杜珉峥从地上捡起一根婴儿手臂粗细的木条并且恶狠狠地给了他几下。

肿胀的臀肉撑得西裤并不好脱，杜珉峥耐心散尽，一把将那条价值不菲的进口西裤从腰间撕成了两片，顺势扯下了他最后一层屏障。

宋璟伏在木箱上，肩膀无助地抖了抖，紧咬着下唇不出声。

宋璟挨了记不清数目的皮带，臀肉一片骇人的深红色，下至臀腿交界处、膝弯和小腿尽数横着错乱的红肿鞭痕。

杜珉峥觉得眼圈发热，长长吐了口气，高高扬起持着木条的右手。

疼痛又一次快节奏地碾压在了宋璟伤势不轻的臀肉上，他埋头将一声控制不住的呜咽压抑在臂弯里，只断断续续传出来一串急促的呼吸声。

杜珉峥又落了二三十记沉重的木条，他灵敏地发现宋璟开始躲了。

每当木条带着风声即将落在宋璟身后的时候，他便会整个后背激灵着哆嗦一下。肿胀不堪的臀肉骤然绷紧，下意识地抖抖簌簌着向一侧躲去。

宋璟挨了一下极重的，木条横着贯穿了臀肉上色彩斑斓的伤痕。他痛得喉间爆发出一声压抑不住的哭叫，拿额头去抢厚重的木箱。

杜珉峥停了手，喘着粗气看他。

宋璟受伤的右臂无精打采地垂在身侧，另一只手臂搭在木箱上，手背上印着近乎渗血的牙印。他身后肿胀臀肉经过木条这等粗粝的刑具反复捶打，已经浮上了一层薄薄的紫砂，高肿着的皮肤隆起一指高，仿佛再挨便会撕裂皮肉，漫出丝丝血迹来。

杜珉峥慢悠悠地上前，从痛苦中抽回思绪的宋璟听到木地板上沉甸甸的脚步声逼近，后背霎时间僵直了。

杜珉峥走到软绵绵趴伏着的宋璟面前，扯着他的头发迫使他抬起头来。

宋璟眼底已经铺了一层浅浅的水色，黑棕色的瞳仁里漾着一圈有些涣散的微光。他垂着眼睫去躲杜珉峥递过来的夹着怒意的视线，脊背不由自主地绷紧了。

“宋璟。”杜珉峥拿冰凉的手指去触他汗涔涔的脸颊，宋璟垂着眼帘往边上一避，“你怎么敢做这种事。”

杜珉峥一口气长长地吐出来，短短几个字近乎要耗尽他全部的气力。他紧蹙着眉托起宋璟那张瘦了一圈的脸，直视他眼底颤巍巍的惧色。

“这一周，我快要疯了。”

宋璟被杜珉峥摁在那只红酒箱上，在剧痛之下毫无反抗之力地辗转。

杜珉峥一改素日里平淡冷静的作风，每一次手臂挥动都像是要将他生生嵌进木箱里。他痛得忍不住低吼，像是失足跌入猎人陷阱的森林巨物，陷在深渊之中发出悲鸣。

宋璟甚至觉得肩上的伤在杜珉峥的责打之下都显得不值一提，他脑海里浮现的只剩如何去躲身后雷霆万钧之势的剧痛。臀腿上沉重的伤势有如烈火炙烤，强行逼得他匍匐在地，低声呜咽呻吟。

木条又一次锤楚上了宋璟斑驳的臀肉，油皮霎时间撕裂开来，细密的血珠顺着臀腿处缓缓地淌下来。宋璟痛到呼吸一滞，反应过来身后滚落的温热，他长长地哀哭一声，挣扎着翻身滚下了木箱。

但杜珉峥并没有因为这刺眼的血色而停手，只是挥舞着木条去追在地上狼狈躲避着的爱人。宋璟喉中爆发出一声高过一声的痛呼，不顾手臂上尚未恢复的旧伤，踉跄着在地面上翻滚，像个孩子似的仓皇躲避杜珉峥手里的木条。

“杜珉峥……”宋璟眨了眨干涩发红的双眼，却流不出一滴泪来，“我好疼。”

杜珉峥手里的木条啪嗒一声落在地板上，宋璟闭着眼一哆嗦，持续紧绷着的脊背终于抖抖簌簌着放松了。

宋璟将自己关在阴暗无光的地下室与伤痛共处整整五天，伴着断断续续的高热。他甚至会自虐似的去触碰手臂上晕出血迹的枪伤，再酣畅淋漓地嘶吼着，去感受剧痛。

背叛、湮灭、伤痛、逃亡，像压在胸口的巨石，沉甸甸地压到他喘不动气来。

而杜珉峥孤身前来，推开那一扇门的一瞬间，身后像是领着一束久违的光，投射到了宋璟暗无天日、伤痕累累的的心底。

杜珉峥红着眼眶上前，将宋璟软绵绵的身子搀起来。他听到宋璟细若游丝的呼吸声，感受他身体抑制不住的颤抖。

宋璟抬起眼看他，眼角发红，重复着，“杜珉峥，我好疼。”

杜珉峥又一次吻住了他。

宋璟这次迫切地想要迎合他，双唇仍在因为身后持续传来的剧痛战战发抖，却还是竭尽所能地去与杜珉峥缠绵。他舌尖打着战去舔舐杜珉峥的下唇，同时意外顺从地接受杜珉峥的开疆拓土。

杜珉峥紧紧拥着他，两只手用力到将宋璟染了紫红酒液的衬衫攒出一片褶皱，恨不得将他拆吞入腹。宋璟颤抖着抬起眼，正好对上了爱人通红的双眼。他一瞬间仿佛心沉山海，卷着滔天巨浪，终于精疲力竭地陷入了杜珉峥浸润着汹涌爱意的眼底。

他双眼一阖，眼角滚出两行泪来。

宋璟探着身子去环住杜珉峥的后背，颤抖着的双肩紧紧地贴上了杜珉峥的胸膛。他像冬夜里筚路蓝缕的旅人，贪婪地想要去靠近眼前那一簇灼热篝火。

他发了狠去汲取杜珉峥唇间的味道，舌尖触及到了一片顺着唇缝流淌进来的湿咸。

他们相拥在阳光难以涉及的角落里，交换卷着浓烈野性的爱意。哪怕唇齿间漾出一片湿漉漉的血腥味，也不甘停下来。

头脑终于清醒过来的杜珉峥将宋璟软绵绵的后颈拖起来，轻轻吻上去。宋璟仍然倔强地埋着头窝在他怀里，两只手死死地揪着他的风衣外套，持续滚落的湿热眼泪浸湿了杜珉峥的衣襟。杜珉峥只是垂着眼帘看着他，拿干燥的手心去揉他柔软又带着些汗的发顶。

宋璟忽而抬起头来望着杜珉峥，他羽睫一碰，眼窝里盛着的两滴晶莹便簌簌地滚落。细葱似的指尖攀上杜珉峥领口，施了两分力气扯着。

杜珉峥低头去吻他湿漉漉的泪痕，听见宋璟牙关打战着低声问他，

“杜珉峥……我们还能撑到光明到来的一天吗。”

杜珉峥大脑空白了两秒，双眼涩得发疼。他抬眼望向高悬的窗格，短暂的阳光悄无声息退场，天边一片深沉再次拢了上来，不知何时又要降下一场暴雨。

杜珉峥由着宋璟伏在他胸口将压抑一周的情感尽数宣泄完毕，又一次将手掌贴到了宋璟不堪一碰的身后。他登时感受到宋璟嘶地一声抽气，乱糟糟的脑袋在他肩上讨好地蹭了蹭，抬起一双红得像兔子似的眼睛，用湿漉漉的眼神把他盯着。

杜珉峥把他从身上推开，双手把着他细瘦的腰身，让瘦得没几斤肉的爱人身后腾空坐在自己腿上。他眯着眼看着他，终于忍不住露出一丝笑意，“宋璟同志，如实汇报一下脱离组织一周的感想。”

软了脾气的宋璟轻轻摇头，又想往杜珉峥身上黏，“我很想你，每天。”

他感受到杜珉峥的手危险地贴上了自己身后，轻轻呜咽一声，垂着眼帘补充道，“我的错，不该让你担心。那时候我觉得自己快要死了，我不想让你知道，也不想让你牵扯进来……呜……疼的。”

话音未落，杜珉峥的巴掌轻便飘飘地落在赤裸着的身后，尽管力道缩减到三分不到，仍是引得宋璟细细呜咽着往杜珉峥怀里钻。杜珉峥顺势将又软又瘦的爱人拥入怀中，语气都在颤，“我往你家打了十几通电话，刘叔支支吾吾地不告诉我你的下落，我才知道出事了。”

“当晚我接到电报，章世已除，我才反应过来。满城找你，你却跟消失了似的，杳无音信，我怕你……出事，私底下叫人满城地搜、打听，抛出去的诱饵也全部石沉大海。我真的很担心你……”

杜珉峥将宋璟箍地更紧了些，埋在宋璟肩头深吸了两口气，“幸亏。”

宋璟闷闷地嗯了一声表示回应，舒舒服服地享受爱人落在肩颈处的摩挲，却又一次被杜珉峥触碰到了惨不忍睹地臀肉。他哼了一声，软绵绵地骂他，“杜珉峥，你什么时候变得这样阴晴不定。”

手下肿胀臀肉附着一层将将干涸的血痂，杜珉峥沉了脸训他，“手上的伤也不好好处理，窝在地下室酗酒，丝毫不怕发炎、感染，当真是好胆魄。我就是纯粹想要泻火，打不得你？”

宋璟咬着下唇被他盖了两巴掌，方才沉寂下来的痛楚被一并唤醒。他拧着身子在杜珉峥腿上躲，小幅度地摇着头，就差掉眼泪下来，“珉峥……别对我这样，我太疼了。”

杜珉峥挑眉，又是啪啪两巴掌，直打得宋璟扯着他衣襟咽眼泪。

“我不跟你好了。”宋璟俯身将眼泪拭到杜珉峥衣襟上，赌气般的小声威胁他。

杜珉峥拍拍他后背，“趴好，我还没有原谅你。打到我消气为止。”

宋璟闻言猛地扒住了杜珉峥的领口，头摇得飞快。杜珉峥轻飘飘地伸手想要来按他，他慌乱不已，侧着身去躲，飞快编了个理由，软了嗓子去唤他，“杜珉峥，我胳膊好痛，痛得不行了……”

果不其然，杜珉峥停下动作扳过他身子查看伤势。杜珉峥看了眼他手臂上近乎要渗出血的伤口，一言不发，眉头紧蹙着脱下风衣外套给宋璟披上，打横把人抱起。

宋璟俯趴在车后座，身后盖着风衣外套。挨了一顿痛打，又牵扯到手臂上的伤，一路昏昏沉沉地睡着。他近乎太久没有酣畅淋漓地睡一场好觉，如今一口紧紧吊着的心气被杜珉峥打散了，竟是一路好眠。

车子七拐八拐停在了一处小巷，杜珉峥把睡眼惺忪的宋璟抱起来，小步跑着钻入了弄堂里。那外表佯装成普通民居的小院，是他们二人常年处理些去不了医院的伤势的地方，上了年纪的阿婆将门推开一个小缝，见是杜珉峥才小心翼翼地将二人放进来。

老大夫姓孙，世代行医，才从堂屋里撩了帘子进到卧室，就看到宋璟神色痛苦地伏在床上，受伤的右臂软绵绵地垂在床边。他一看便知缘由，毫不犹豫地扬起手里的烟斗敲在杜珉峥胳膊上，嘴里骂他，“就知道折腾人家，要死了你。”

杜珉峥生生挨了一下，想要凑上前看，正与端着热水进来的阿婆撞了个满怀。被孙老狠狠瞪了一眼，驱逐到墙边灰溜溜地站着了。

宋璟又发起了高热，迷迷糊糊地任由孙老去解他手臂上缠得乱七八糟的绷带。伤口骤然暴露在空气之中，他轻轻地哼了一声，下意识地要将手臂抽回。杜珉峥站在一旁看不真切，顾不得禁令悄无声息地凑到了孙老身后。

久未处理的贯穿伤近乎快要溃烂，边缘的带血嫩肉翻卷着横在宋璟细瘦的手臂上。杜珉峥眼睛倏地烧红了，忍不住抬手想要去抽宋璟低垂着的后脑勺。

宋璟闻声闭上眼，小幅度地向后一躲。孙老又是狠狠一巴掌拍在杜珉峥大腿上，听到老大夫气急败坏地骂他，“动不动上手，法西斯呀你？”

宋璟的头枕在手臂上，眨了眨眼睛看他。

“摁好他。”老人眉头紧蹙，从一旁的盘子里取了工具。杜珉峥赶紧凑上前，手上带了两分力气，锢住了宋璟的右臂，指尖不由自主地抖。

消毒的物件甫一触碰到鲜血淋漓的伤处，宋璟瞬间便清醒了。他浑身狠狠地哆嗦了一下，弓着后背发出一声极其惨烈的哀叫。他被剧痛侵蚀了理智，右手情不自禁地想要抽离杜珉峥的桎梏，混乱不堪地哭求他，“别再动我了……杜珉峥……你别摁着我呀……”

消毒清创的过程异常漫长，宋璟全程过于剧烈地挣扎，伴着声声悲怆的哭嚎。杜珉峥牙关紧锁，一双眼熬得通红，极力克制着双手的颤抖，去摁他不断扭动着的双手，小声安抚他。

直至杜珉峥坐下来将他搂进怀里，两只手紧紧地摁住他右臂，他还是全身扭动着抗拒，他毫不掩饰地痛哭，拧着肩膀啜泣，“杜珉峥……你给我一枪吧……我受不了了……”

杜珉峥用力眨了眨眼，低头去吻他蒙了一层泪的眼角，“宋璟……忍一忍，天就要亮了。”

宋璟闻言突然安静了下来，放弃了挣扎似的。他脊背仍然在控制不住地颤抖，却咬紧了下唇，眨眨眼，又一次落下两行泪来。

杜珉峥将手臂递到他嘴边让他咬着，宋璟只拿牙关轻轻磕在上面，闭上眼忍那刮骨般的剧痛。杜珉峥心疼他，贴着他耳畔柔声安抚承受剧痛的爱人，直至宋璟垂了双手，歪着头伏在床上浅浅睡去。

老大夫处理完宋璟右臂的伤已是蒙了一头的大汗，他转过头恨恨地剜了杜珉峥一眼，轻手轻脚地掀起搭在宋璟后臀上的棕布。老人强忍着不把杜珉峥赶出门的欲望，长吸了一口气。

宋璟做了个支离破碎的梦。他又一次梦见了朱至华鲜血淋漓的半幅残躯，梦见张牙舞爪的章世朝他扑过来。那扭曲的世界里一片泼墨似的黑，暗无边际。他发了狠地跑，却被那魔鬼似的人缠住了双腿，跌倒在地。

宋璟猛然惊醒，猝不及防地翻了个身，险些压到身后的伤。

老大夫早已手法熟练地替他处理好了臀腿的伤势，杜珉峥正端着苦药掀了帘子进来。看他一头冷汗，胸口剧烈起伏着撑在床上，赶忙搁下药碗将他搂着，轻轻拍他后背。

杜珉峥拨了拨他凌乱的额发，“做噩梦了？”

宋璟蹭着朝他靠了靠，将头枕在杜珉峥腿上，轻轻点头。

他抬眼去看窗外，夜色已深，雨不知道何时已经停了，窗边留了个细细的缝，雨后湿润的空气顺着窗缝流淌进来。

杜珉峥把药喂他喝下，还给他含了两颗紧俏的西药，陪着他聊天解闷。宋璟高热未褪，经历了一番折腾，药效上来便阖着眸子又一次睡过去了。

他梦见自己深陷在一片漆黑无边的夜色里，身上却环绕着一层浅浅的光。他抬起头去眺望远方，依稀看见不远处矗立的身影，与他笼罩着相同的光。

杜珉峥轻手轻脚地将宋璟安置到枕头上，拢了阿婆送过来的棉布外套，坐到门口的台阶上抽烟。天际一轮明月从黑压压的云里探出头来，高悬在树梢。杜珉峥低着头吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出一片白雾。

他想起自己安慰宋璟的话，黎明将至。

他们同为夜色中摸索的旅人，触手皆是一片无边的黯淡，身后是万丈深渊。那是月光永远无法触及、点亮的角落，只能追随一团热烈的心火，披荆斩棘地闯荡。黑暗中行走的人，从始至终无法断言，黎明还会不会来。

杜珉峥依稀听到屋里惊醒的宋璟在嘟囔着唤他，他急急忙忙在地上碾灭了烟，抽身回屋。

若黎明还没来，那便紧拥手边的光。


End file.
